


It Will Be

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Arthur leaves Gwen’s after the jousting tournament he realizes he had feelings for her.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Be

**Title:  It Will Be**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 476**  
 **Summary:** After Arthur leaves Gwen’s after the jousting tournament he realizes he had feelings for her.    
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from rubberglue:** Merlin and Gwen discuss Arthur.

 **It Will Be**  
Gwen sat holding one of Arthur’s shirts that he had left behind after the jousting tournament. She smelled it and sighed. She could never look at him in the same way again. Everything in her world seemed different.

There was a knock at the door. “Comer in.” Gwen called out.

Merlin smiled as he came in. When he saw the shirt in her hands he smiled. “I have been looking for that.”

“It was under the bed.” Gwen said.

Merlin came over and sat beside her. “That sounds like Arthur. He throws his clothes everywhere.  I just wanted to come and thank you again for helping out with all that. Arthur can be a prat.”

Gwen nodded and passed the shirt to Merlin. “I wasn’t that bad. He is really very sweet.”

Are we talking about the same Arthur? The Crown Prince of Camelot?  Merlin looked confused.

“Yes Merlin the Crown Prince of Camelot.” Gwen laughed. “You like him too.”

Merlin shrugged. “I suppose I do but I’m not in love with him like you are.”

Gwen looked shocked.

“Oh so you do have feelings for him?” Merlin grinned.

“Maybe but it can’t be.” Gwen sighed.” I don’t think he feels tha same anyway.”

“What if I told you that you are all he has talked about since the tournament?” Merlin asked.

“I’d say you are a liar.” Gwen laughed. “Merlin I’m a servant not a princess. He will marry for Camelot.”

“If I know Arthur and I know Arthur, he is already trying to find a way for the two of you to be together.” Merlin told her.

“Stop teasing me. It’s not nice.” Gwen said. “I have to get back to Morgana.”

“You’ll see Gwen. He has that determined look in his eye. Generally that means trouble but I think that he just might pull it off.”  
“Uther would never allow it.” Gwen said.

“Uther won’t live forever. Arthur will be King someday.”

“Yes he will and he will marry a princess to be his Queen.” Gwen said.

“Want me to walk you back?” Merlin asked.

“No I need to change my apron. Go on ahead.” Gwen said.

Merlin got up and went back to the palace.

Arthur stood at the window when he came into the chambers. He looked up and saw Merlin with his shirt. “Where did you find that?”

“It was under Gwen’s bed.” Merlin said.

“You saw Guinevere? Did she mention me?” Arthur asked excitedly

“No not at all.” Merlin said as he threw the shirt in the laundry basket.

Arthur frowned and looked back out the window to see Gwen coming back into the palace. He smiled.

“She thinks it can never be,” Arthur. Merlin said.

Arthur nodded. His smile faded until he saw Gwen look up at his window and smile. He whispered to himself. “It will be.”     



End file.
